


Catnapping My Heart

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Cat, Fluff, Fun, I hope, M/M, Neighbours, SO MUCH FLUFF, isak has a cat, meet cute, so much love, they fall for each other quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Isak has just moved into a new apartment with his cute cat and everything is swell until a hot blue eyed neighbour comes knocking on his door threatening to tell their landlord about the cat he's NOT meant to have...which leads to both of them coming to an agreement.or the cat neighbour au one of you asked for ;) <3





	Catnapping My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! i wrote angst not long ago, so i cleaned my palette by writing this fun piece. I hope you like it my loves. and thank you to the beautiful anon who sent me this prompt. I'm sorry it's late, but i hope you still see this and enjoy it <3

“Yes MUM I will be fine god, stop babying me” Isak rolls his eyes, as he juggles a box labelled _my shit part 3_ and the phone sitting in the crook of his shoulder.

“You’re hilarious” Jonas answers back, “I just wanna make sure you don’t like burn the place down or something”

Isak finally puts the box down in its new spot next to the old couch the boys helped him heave up the stairs only a few hours earlier - and places a lamp on it.

“Look I’m the master at...well maintaining my own apartment” Isak replies while eyeing his makeshift coffee table with pride.

“mmmhmm , you do know aluminium doesn’t belong in the microwave right?”

“Um yeah of course I know that Jonas come on”

“Reoww”

Isak looks down to see Biggie judging him with her big blue eyes, which, if she had eyebrows - would most definitely be raised right now.

 _That was one time_ he mouths at the tiny ginger fur ball before throwing himself on the couch.

“I can’t believe you have your own apartment, my god they grow up so fast” Jonas fake whines into the phone causing Isak and Biggie to look at each other with their shared ‘we’re judging you’ face.

“Whatever, thanks again for helping me move earlier by the way”

“YOU?” Jonas scoffs. “Dude please i did that for Biggie, poor girl deserved to have her toys carried in by someone who _wouldn’t_ drop them.”

“I’m this fucking close to hanging up on you”

“You love me”

Isak rolls his eyes “you wis-” his words are suddenly cut off by a knock at the door.

He turns to Biggie who is minding her own business and licking her butt.

“Who the f-”

“What is it?” Jonas asks on the other end.

“Are you outside my door?”

Jonas laughs “nah I’m eating lasagne in my underwear why?”

Another knock at the door. Oh _wait_ , it’s probably the pizza.

“I gotta go” Isak replies before hanging up.

“Meoww”

“Shhh” Isak hisses, with his index finger pressed to his lips. “Be cool”

Biggie turns her back to him and walks away in a huff.

“That works too” he murmurs as he walks across the room.

Isak swings the door open casually, expecting pizza on the other side, but instead-

Holy fuck.

Standing in front of him was a boy, okay fuck it; he is a god damn _man_ , with the prettiest lips, the bluest eyes, and legs that never fucking end.

He had the kind of face that sent shivers down Isak’s spine, and a charming smile that makes Isak want to invite him in without even knowing why the fuck he was there in the first place.

Dear god Isak, reign in your gay!

Because Isak’s lack of speech was growing near to awkward and creepy, the hot guy raises his eyebrows at him.

And would you fucking believe it, the action just made the hot guy, even _hotter_.

Isak can't catch a break.

He shakes his head, as an excuse to snap out of staring at the guys cheekbones which _damn_ , and clears his throat.

“Um...hello?” nice one Isak. Super smooth. You only half sound like an asshole.

Hot guy grins beautifully, “hey! I live right next door”

Isak blinks.

“oh!" Hot guy shifts whatever he is holding to one arm so he can clumsily reach out to Isak with the other, which Isak holds on to (just to shake of course), and tries desperately to ignore the fluttery bursting feeling inside his stomach.

Hot guy’s eyes widened as he bites his lip like something just occurred to him. OKAY and yes that was hot too. Jesus Christ Isak had been moved in for five fucking minutes and he already wanted to bang his neighbour.

“sorry, I’m Even. I live in the apartment right- “ hot gu- _Even_ turns around awkwardly to point at the door right across the hall from Isak. “There”

He turns back and smiles fondly, looking Isak up and down, the gaze leaves warmth behind on Isak’s skin, tingly and hot and it’s messing with Isak’s mind. Toying with him, heating him through until he is trying so fucking hard not to get a boner in front of his neighbour, the very first fucking time they meet.

Holy shit if he did, he would never hear the end of it from the guys. It might just beat Magnus’s _cat hooker_ incident.

Don’t do it Isak; no.

Even shifts slightly, while looking down almost as if he was nervous. God it was cute.

This time Isak raises his eyebrows and grins, “so um…is there something wrong? Can I help you?” he asks as Even continues to look around shyly.

Okay so yeah this guy is hot but he is also – on Isak’s doorstep, checking Isak out. Isak obviously has moves he didn’t even realise. It’s the only explanation for this. Hell Isak is so smooth he even got the hotties running to his door within his proximity.

 _I’m clearly a legend_ Isak thinks just when Even finally clears his throat.

Isak leans against the frame and tilts his head seductively. Yeah he knows what this is.

“so um, I binged watched the first 6 seasons of desperate housewives in the last week-“

Isak narrows his eyes, okay weird start to a pick up line but who’s he to judge? He once got Biggie to bite a guy so he would break up with him. he had to take her out for a fresh cattle heart from the butches for that one. She needed to get the taste out of her mouth and Isak needed to mourn his break up by watching the cute guy at the butchers wrap up his heart…..ayyyyyyy

Isak chuckled to himself, even in his head, he was hilarious.

“and well I noticed that when they get a new neighbour, even if they hated them, they would bring each other casseroles or something” Even finishes, looking at Isak for a reply.

Isak frowns. And looks at the random tins in Even’s hand.

“where’s the casserole?” okay this was the weirdest pick up line he has ever had but fuck this guy was cute.

Even smile and offered his hand which held a big tin of-

“TUNA? You’re giving me tuna??”

Suddenly Even’s demeanour changes as his shoulders drop and his smile disappears.

“okay I’m going to cut the bullshit” he starts and honestly the change in his tone turns Isak on. (what doesn’t about this guy though)

“I know you have a cat” Even declares, not a single shy bone in his body now as he looks down at Isak with confident eyes.

Isak straightens his spine.

“WHAT? No I don’t. you’re wrong. I don’t know wh-“

“drop the act, I saw you carrying it in from my window.” Even accuses, gesturing to what in fact is a window at the end of the hallway to prove his point.

“fuck you I do not”

“Well then why do you have cat fur on your shirt?”

Isak narrows his eyes. “I visited my friend earlier, he has a cat”

“oh does he?” Even smirks and it’s the hottest thing Isak has ever seen. But fuck this guy, this is war.

“yes”

“they why do you have a scratching post?” Even raises an eyebrow and looks directly past Isak, through the bit of his apartment visible in his apartment- which was Biggie’s fucking cat post.

He moves to the side to block Even’s view. “you can’t prove anything.”

Even rolls his eyes with a smug smile. “here’s the deal: we’re not allowed to have pets in this apartment block”

Isak crosses his arms fuck this guy who he so would NOT bang….no he has morals after all.

“so? What you gonna do? Get me kicked out after only moving in a few hours ago? That’s a dick move”

Even steps closer and Isak tries really hard not to melt in his close proximity. This guy even _smells_ good; what the fuck.

“I don’t want that” Even whispers, his eyes boring into Isak’s, leaving Goosebumps on his arms and turning his insides into jelly. 

“then what do you want?” Isak whispers back, the air getting ridiculously hot and the feeling of Even’s breath on his skin driving him crazy.

You just met this guy and he’s a dick, Isak _come on_.

Even gulps, and stares at Isak intently, so fucking intently; Isak will only be half guilty for thinking about that stare when he…sleeps later. Yes that’s less creepy. Yes, that’s what he’s thinking right now, mmhmm.

“I want to pet your cat”

the words were out of Even’s lips so fast, Isak thought for a second they were also coming from his head.

“you…want…to…. _Pet my cat?”_ Isak exclaims confused.

Even smiled “yeah! I love cats and because I don’t have one because you know; I _follow rules_ ”

Isak rolls his eyes.

“…I thought, we could make a deal”

“where I let you pet my cat?” Isak can’t believe how fucking weird this is. Not to mention that it wasn’t him, who was bringing the boys to the yard; it was _Biggie_. That was just fucking sad.

“and in return, I keep your- well, now _our_ little secret.”

He grins and god damn Isak Is gone. He’s so fucking hot and yes he’s weird but he likes cats and he-

“pizza delivery”

Even and Isak both are taken back by the guy holding a pizza box and waiting for either of the boys to pay him.

“oh right! The pizza” Isak realises, snapping out of his Even bubble.

The pizza guy looks between them and winks “you guys make a cute couple”

“COUPLE?” Isak explains, fighting the warmth flooding his cheeks, “pfft we’re no-“

“thank you; we even have a cat together” Even cuts him off, wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulders which just casually makes Isak’s heart skip a beat.

“UGH fine, deal. You can meet her.” Isak shouts, shrugging off Even’s arm and opening the door further. “but you’re paying for the pizza”

“YESS” Even exclaims as he pulls out his wallet and thanks the pizza guy.

“you really think so? Man I hope so, thanks man”

Isak narrows his eyes at the one-sided conversation he can hear as he walks inside, leaving the door open for Even and his fucking pizza.

Even grins as he walks in.

“what?” he asks, feigning innocence.

Isak eyes him suspiciously. “what were you talking to the pizza guy about?”

Even puts the pizza box down on the table where Isak’s seated, and looks around Isak’s apartment. “oh you know, just that you’re in love with me”

If Isak was drinking something he would have done a spit take.

“in LOVE WITH YOU? pfft we just met” Isak rolls his eyes “I- I’m not – I’m not in love with you. you’re so full of yourself”

Even smiles and then looks away quickly.

“so um where is he?”

“SHE” Isak corrects as he opens the pizza box.

“AW she’s a girl?”

Isak tries so hard not to smile.

“yeah and she’ll be here in a sec” Isak says as he pulls out a piece of pizza.

“what makes you so s-“  the sound of bells coming towards them cuts Even off as a little red cat jumps up on the table and pokes her head in the pizza box.

“Biggie no!”  Isak picks her up and sits her on the chair next to him.

“OH MY GOD SHE’S SO CUTE”  
Isak can’t help but grin with pride.

“wait” Even looks at Isak with amusement, “her name is BIGGIE?”

“yeah! What the fuck it’s cute”

Even laughs as he comes over and takes the seat across from Isak, the action makes Isak’s heart jump and he has no fucking idea why.

Even winks at him as he grabs a slice of pizza. Okay fine maybe he knows a little why.

“ew anchovies” Even screws up his face.

Isak grins “I know right they suck”

“then why….do you order pizza with them? Isak you do know there’s this thing where you can n _ot_ get anchovies on pizza right?”

Isak rolls his eyes “oh boy you’re hilarious”

“and you roll your eyes too much; seriously have you thought about getting that checked?”

Isak rolls his e-

“HA!”

“shut up” but Isak is giggling and saying the words in a way that says he _never_ wants Even to shut up.

“anyway” Isak says as he peels off an anchovy, “I order them for biggie” he finishes, as he places the salty fish in front of her.

Biggie starts licking it furiously, Isak watches her fondly until he looks up to see Even looking at him with the biggest and kindest eyes, he has ever seen; his smile, the most genuine and beautiful anyone has ever smiled at him with.

“what you looking at?” Isak asks, his stomach knotting up in nerves suddenly.

Even shakes his head but never breaks their gaze, “just you. You’re so sweet”

Isak blushes as Biggie meows.

“hey pretty girl you agree huh?” Even pets Biggies head and she purrs at his touch.

God dammit biggie be strong.

But Isak can’t deny how hot it is to see Even get along with his cat.

 

After pizza, they are sitting on the couch after playing fifa, for what felt like hours; while biggie sleeps curled up in Even’s lap.

“so when did you get her?” Even asks as his hands stroke back her fur softly.

Isak watches this beautiful boy who he barely knows hold, his world and there’s something inside him that grows warm at how right this feels.

“a couple years ago; I um…I was in a bad place so my – Eskild surprised me with a cat”

Even raises his eyebrows “your Eskild?, is he your-“

“no no god NO, he was my roommate – and guru. He thought I needed something to love” Isak laughs at the memory of finding the orange kitten curled up in one of his hoodies in his bed. “I wasn’t sure at first, but then biggie- well she became my best friend didn’t she?”

he reaches over to stroke the sleeping cat on her forehead and watched as she wiggled in Even’s arms and purred back.

“you’re amazing” Even says quietly, hi words wrapping around Isak like the warmest embrace he has ever had in his life.

“I don’t know why I told you all that” Isak says back, raising his head from biggie, only to become consciously aware of how close him and Even are sitting right now.

Even tilts his head forward, so his face is only inches from Isak’s as he says softly; “maybe because we’re meant to be” his eyes holding Isak captive within the depths of those blue pools of raw honesty.

 And then, before Isak’s mind can talk him into being strong, Isak finally gives in and crashes his lips against Even’s. his mouth warm and soft and transporting him into a world where all he can feel is the touch of Even’s fingers brushing gently across his skin, Even’s breath caressing his cheeks and his eyes exploring Isak’s entire being. The sun peaks through the curtains, lighting up Even’s skin and shining over every single inch of him; lighting him up in front of Isak as though he held the star in his hands as an offer, a surrender, a lifeline.

It was only then did he realise that they had been together, just talking, and kissing, and falling against each other over and over again – all night.

They had been together all night and it still wasn’t enough.

Even giggles into Isak’s neck; “this is crazy” he pulls back and looks into Isak’s eyes with an amazed grin “this is crazy right?”

Isak shakes his head, “if by crazy, you mean blackmailing me to let you in to meet my cat, and then making out with me; then yeah you’re right”

Even runs his hands through Isak’s hair as he smiles fondly at the blonde haired boy who stole his heart in one night.

“I didn’t just come for biggie”

Isak sits up, “what?”

“I mean; I saw you had a cat; but I also _saw_ you”

Isak’s mind was reeling. “wait you mean, you didn’t just blackmail me to pet my cat?”

Even laughed “Great pick up line hey?”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD” Isak shouts, throwing his head back against the couch.

“you HIT ON ME”

“of course I did!” Even shouted back, laughing. “have you seen yourself”

“I can’t believe this”

“I know I got moves.”

“no, you are a terrible flirter.”

Even feigns offense “um excuse me, I was just making out with you”

“after literally ten hours; I was ready to jump you the second I opened the door”

Even raises his eyebrows “oh really?” he grins.

“yeah you’re fucking hot, but then you had to go and make me mad at you for blackmailing my poor innocent cat”

Even scoots closer, causing the innocent cat, to wake up and move from his lap to the couch arm chair.

“oh your mad huh?”

“well I mean not anymo-“

“you’re cute when you’re mad” Even leans forward to brush his nose against Isaks, and Isak giggles.

“I can’t believe I moved across from you”

“I can” Even replies gently kissing Isak’s neck.

“and why’s that?”

Even smiles before pulling Isak back into his arms – whispering against his lips; “I just have a feeling that we’re meant to be together”

And then they fell against each other, entwined and together, as the morning envelopes them both in sunlight, and the start of everything begins.

 


End file.
